


Trust

by MetaDash



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: It's something one earns, not something one gets. Gin/Rangiku, one-shot, pre-NSWA.





	Trust

"Hey! Today's the day, Ichimaru! Get yourself ready!"

Gin Ichimaru rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. He had stopped counting the days he was locked up in the Maggot's Nest, although it was still shocking to him that he was going to be free.

Rubbing his hair, he got up and waited by the cell door. Two guards soon appeared; one of them unlocked the door while the other grabbed him and pulled him through the halls.

"Hey hey, Squinty's finally leaving?"  
"Should've died with Aizen, you bastard!"  
"Not a big man with your zan, are ya?!"

Gin ignored the heckling. Once he and the guard reached the door, they stepped through, by a table. A familiar guard sitting there presented his concealed zanpakutou, Shinsou.

"…."

"Gin Ichimaru, your sentence is complete. Your captaincy has been revoked, and you may not return to service in the 3rd Division. An officer of the Gotei will monitor you and present a final report to the Head-Captain; if the report is not satisfactory, you will be prisoned again, this time without parole. Do you understand?"

"Business as usual, eh Cap'n Fon?"

The twintailed woman glared at him. "Get him out of here, Omaeda."

XXXXXX

"Ohhhh, I hope we're not late!"

Omaeda pulled Gin outside, and he recoiled slightly at the bright sun. He wasn't expecting a parade or anything like that, but it said something that only four people in the entire Soul Society had bothered to see him.

"A'ight, let's head off to your parole officer, Ichimaru."

The first was the bubbly Orihime Inoue, a newly appointed Shinigami. The two had somewhat of a subtle connection in Hueco Mundo – he was the ally she had needed, and even passed on Aizen's weakness, although it wasn't used in the final moment.

The second was-

"Smiles! Welcome back!"  
Yachiru Kusajishi, Vice-Captain of the 11th Division and President of the NSWA. Gin liked her cheerful attitude and pranks before he left, although he had a feeling she only came out of obligation for her fellow member.

"He's all yours," said Omaeda, unlocking Gin's cuffs and passing the zanpakutou to the third Shinigami to see him.

"Thank you."

Rangiku Matsumoto. And she still looked as beautiful as the last time he had saw her.

"Glad to see you…outside," replied Izuru Kira, his old vice-captain. He couldn't look directly at him, though, but Gin understood. It wasn't just Rangiku that he had hurt.

"Thanks, Izuru."

"Smiles, over here. I wanna talk to you before Jiggles takes you."

Gin's face was neutral.

XXXXXX

He stepped away with both Yachiru and Orihime, with the other two nearby but not in earshot. From Rangiku's face, she knew what Yachiru was going to discuss with him.

"We were all talking, and well….the club kinda hates you."

"Some o-only dislike…." Orihime added to soften the blow.

"But Hime-chan likes you, and so does Jiggles. So I came too. You helped us, and helped Hime-chan. So I guess we're square."

Gin scratched his cheek. "Okay….?"

"You really made Jiggles and Izurin sad," the president added. "Especially Jiggles. But if she's ready to give you a chance, so will the rest of us."

Wasn't she flirting with him not too long ago, on the day of Orihime's graduation from high school? Gin wondered what went through her head.

"Make her happy, Ichimaru-san. Please."

Yachiru nodded. "If you mess it up again, well….we won't be friends anymore."

Gin sensed the threat behind the rather innocent sentence. "Gotcha. Any other tips?"

Both girls shook their head, wanting him to figure it out himself. So they waved to Rangiku, and quickly left.

* * *

"So how did you get this gig, anyways?"

Gin walked in the middle of Rangiku and Izuru, trying first to lighten the mood between the three of them. Rangiku made a rather cute snort through her nose.

"Wasn't easy. Some thought I'd have a conflict of interest, but Head-Captain Ukitake said I'd be able to judge you the best, outside of Kira."

"And Izuru….?" He glanced to the right.

"I'm too busy these days," was the answer, and Gin thought that could actually be true. He didn't know how Kukaku Shiba was dealing with things, but when he was the Captain, Izuru always worked twice as hard as he did. "I'll….see you later, Rangiku-san."

"Ciao!" She watched him leave, then turned back to Gin. "Okay…..I guess you'll need a place to sleep, right?"

"Is it that time already?" he said with a smile. "I'm game if you are."

"Ah, ha…..cheeky, cheeky…."

Now he knew something was off- Rangiku's place was actually _clean._ No sake bottles littering the floor, no beauty products out and about in the bathroom, everything was neat and tide.

"You can sleep out here, on that futon. Sound good?"

Gin took a longing look towards her own bedroom, but she closed the door.

"Sound good?" she repeated.

"Y-Yeah. Rangiku, I….I don't get it."

"What's not to get?" she lounged down on the couch, and invited him to sit on the other side. "How can my performance be taken seriously if you're sleeping with me on day 1?"

"Soo…the offer's still….o-out there?"

Rangiku gave a cocky smile. "We'll see. So! Let's go over some ground rules, shall we?" She took out a notepad. "You can't leave unless you're with me. Curfew is 9 PM. And if you touch Shinsou without authorization, I get to call Captain Fon on you."

"Uhhh…..how can ya be vice-captain if you're with me?"

"Oh, Captain Hitsugaya understands. The whole division does. I'll still have to do some work here and there, but as long as someone _behaves,_ then we're fine."

He watched her flip through the notepad. She still wasn't looking at him, so he tried to scoot closer. She only got up and rummaged through the cabinets.

"There's plenty of food, okay? Orihime gave me some new recipes!"

Gin watched her go back and forth, as if she was deliberately trying not to address what happened. Should he say something?

"Ah….look at me, I'm getting ahead of myself! It's sundown, so how about you wash up and I make something?"  
"Uhh….sure?"

"Great!" Rangiku shooed him out of the room, but not before adding: "And don't use my shampoo!"

* * *

**Day 2**

Rangiku opened a tired eye. "Ah….morning….." Morning meant it was time for the most annoying part of the day. She reached under her bed, and pulled out something Nemu Kusamiya made for her.

"Morning!"

"WHO THE HE-" Rangiku sighed when she saw that it was Gin's cheeky face. "Don't do that, Gin! I'm gonna make that a rule starting right now!"

"Ok!" he said jovially. But his smile faded when he saw her put the prosthetic on. She had lost one of her legs in the war, due to Respira from the Hollow King, Barragan. Her eyes met hers, and she glared back.

"Yeah, I know it's not cute."

"Can you walk okay with that?"

Rangiku stood up, and wobbled a bit. "I was walking just fine yesterday, right? C'mon. Let's go out."

"Where are we goin'?" he asked, stepping closer. Again she tried to make some distance. "Ran…..don't do this."

"Do what? Can't a girl get to the bathroom without any trouble?" she stuck her tongue out at him, but once she got in said bathroom, she scoffed. "I told you not to use it!"

"Hey! It wasn't me!"

"Gin, you've got a towel around your hair, and you smell like cherries."

"…..Inconclusive evidence?"

XXXXX

Once that was settled, the two were out into the Seireitei. Gin still didn't know what to do; Rangiku was making a concerted effort not to get too close, like a potential virus could break out any second. The passing Shinigami were far less subtle in their uncomfortableness, with some giving a nasty scowl.

Gin being Gin, however, just smiled at them. They didn't matter.

"Greetings, Ichimaru."

Nemu bowed formally in their direction, and Rangiku's face practically lit up. "Nemu-chan! How goes things at the 12th?"

"Very well, thank you. Your leg, does it need an adjustment?"  
"Nah, it's fine. So about that party-"

They discussed usual club things, and while Rangiku managed to laugh a few times, Nemu gave Gin a glance. "…Rangiku-san. May I have a moment with Ichimaru?"

"Huh? Sure sure, honey, just let me know when you're done, can't let him running around, right?" she said with a cheeky smile. When she wasn't in earshot, Nemu's neutral stare engulfed Gin.

"So, uh….you gals planning a party?"

"Our club has two new rookies, and Yachiru was feeling festive. I understand Rangiku is your official jailer for the time being?"

"Eh, why put it like that?"

"Ichimaru, I will be honest. Many of us….don't like the idea of you running around. But when Rangiku expressed desire to watch over your behavior, the club couldn't stop her."

"…"

"I mean no malice, though. She just needs some time to think your situation over."

Gin hung his head. "Most guys don't get a second chance, right?"

* * *

**Day 5**

For the second time, Rangiku Matsumoto woke up to the delicious smell of something cooking, and she still couldn't believe it when she sat down to a plate.

"Hey! Want some sauce?"

"N-No. Listen, Head-Captain's got some things for you to do, alright? The academy needs some new paint."

"Ah, ok."

Gin finished his own plate and got up, and when he passed her by…..their gazes locked on to each other. In the lingering moment, Rangiku felt her heartbeat relax.

"You…might want to eat that, it's gonna get cold, Ran."

"Gin….things have been going alright, but if you want to….talk…..then I need you to do something for me."

"Sure!" he said quickly, starling her a bit. "Um, I mean-"

XXXXX

She led him outside, where Kira was standing. He had a sleeve of forms under his shoulder, meaning he was taking care of some work.

"Izuru…."

"I'll leave you two alone," Rangiku whispered. Eventually Captain and Vice were standing together, in the night of the moon. Of course he had to make amends to Kira too, and Rangiku knew this.

"…."

"…"

"Well…..what should I say?"

"You don't have to say anything, si…..Ichimaru." Kira shook his head. "What happened, happened. Captain Shiba has been doing a fine job, and the 3rd is as hardworking as ever."

"Did they miss me, Izuru?"

"Of course they did, we all served you. We were all shocked when you left with…..Aizen. But I hope you understand that for the sake of my division, I can't let you visit….at least, not now."

"…"

"Some didn't think you should be released."

"What do you think?"

Kira swallowed hard. "I don't know. I want to curse your name, but at the same time, you helped us at the critical point. And in a way, I've learned something from all of this."

"Izuru…..can't we still be pals?"

"No."

Gin stared at him.

"That's not something you can just ask for back. It's going to take some time. But for now…we're allies, at the very least. Rangiku-san, she…."

"Hang on, Izuru. I know I've been clingin' to her these few days, but…..you were still my Vice-Captain, and I gave you a raw deal. I'm glad you don't forgive me that easily. Barely anyone does."

Kira looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Eh, I don't care if the whole Soul Society hates me. I wasn't everyone's friend to begin with."

"….."

"I…..just want Rangiku to smile around me again. You too Izuru, don't get me wrong."

"Yes….I see. The fact that she was willing to be your jailor means she's made much progress than the rest of us….because she's glad you're _alive."_

"…"

"Please don't forget that."

* * *

**Day 7**

"Ugh…."

Rangiku rubbed her tired eyes. She had to do so much paperwork on behalf of her Vice-Captain role and for monitoring Gin, but she couldn't just pawn the latter off on someone. She had to remove any doubts.

"Hey, want some tea? I brewed some!"

Rangiku blinked at the steaming cup in front of her face. "Mmm, smells good. What's in it?"

"Jasmine."

"Annd..?"

"A little sake."

She snatched the cup from Gin's hands and sipped with delight. "Ahh! I remember this old recipe. Tastes like you used the good bottle!"

"Need any help?"

"No thanks," Rangiku insisted, shooing him away. "I need these done by tomorrow morning, and it's already midnight!"

Gin looked at the clock. "Yikes. Well, can I watch you?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"No, I mean…" Rangiku tapped the pen. " _Why?"_

"….."

"I don't think…..you've told me the _exact_ reason."

"…"

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

Gin turned to the wall. "I wanted Aizen dead, and I thought of you. It was a stupid plan."

"And yet….all of the other people he screwed over didn't come up to your mind? Hinamori?"

"She was stabbed in the middle of it."

"The Vizards?"

"….I….well, didn't really know them…"

"You cut off Jidanbo's arm and almost _killed_ Rukia."

Gin banged his head. "Okay, okay, I got too into the role. But….if I didn't make it convincing-"

"Stop lying, Gin." Rangiku pushed the tea away. "You didn't _care_ about that other stuff, you just had your own reasons. So tell me. What was so horrible that you singled out Aizen for me?"

"…"

"Because I can't think of anything!"

"…..When we were kids…..I saw Aizen huddled over you with some goons. A Hogyoku prototype, or somethin'. He wanted your spirit energy."

Rangiku shot up. "That's _it?!_ You do something like THIS over something I don't even remember?!"

"It happened!" Gin countered. "A-And…..it was the first time I saw you like that. In pain. Weak. Vulnerable. It made me….angry."

"It's making _me_ angry!"

"Good Ran, let it out…"

She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him so that their noses were touching. Her blue eyes glared daggers into his closed red ones. "Why didn't you defect sooner?"

"….."

"Why didn't you make your move sooner? Why? Why keep all of us in the _dark_!" she slapped him. "-why didn't you give me any hints?! Why didn't you give Kira any hints?!"

"…"

"Do you…." Rangiku's eyes watered, "…think that little of me? That I couldn't think for myself?"

"Of course not. I….just didn't want you to-"

"-Get hurt, of course, that MAN'S response! Like I'm some child that can't take care of herself!" She caught his gaze at her metal leg. "Up here, smartass!"

Finally he snapped. "If the situation was reversed, what would _you_ do?"

"Not be cryptic!" Rangiku yelled.

"You don't know that. You only think that because of hindsight, Ran."

"How dare you," she whispered, tears breaking free. "You're trying to make us the same, when we're _not."_

"…"

"Just….sleep outside! Oh…." Rangiku stormed off and shut her door loudly. Despite it raining, Gin stepped outside, and curled up on the rocks.

* * *

**Day 8**

"You're still here?"

Gin looked up. "Oh, hiya Cap'n."

Toshiro scoffed. "What did you say to Matsumoto? You're soaked. She was too upset to explain this morning, and here I find you…..on the dirt."

"She told me to sleep outside."

"Hm…"

"I told her the truth, and she….didn't take it well."

"What did you expect, you idiot?"

* * *

**Day 10**

It had not been a peaceful living for the both of them. Rangiku could hardly look at Gin, pouring herself into all the forms and correspondence she could get her hands on. Similarly, Gin couldn't even crack jokes or say anything to lighten the mood. He had to just be patient.

"Achoo!"

Rangiku blew her nose. Gin noticed that it wasn't the first tissue on her desk, in fact it was the seventh.

"Hey…..you gettin' sick?"

She ignored him.

"That's weird, _I_ was the one that slept in the rain."

No response.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Rangiku turned and glared at him. "What. What do you want to ask me _, Ichimaru?"_

The use of his family name stung a lot, but Gin's face didn't give it away. "Well….how am I doin', being on probation and all?"

"Tch. You've done everything asked of you just fine, and Head-Captain is really pleased. In fact….no, why should I even tell you?"

"Ran…."

"Fine!" She slammed the table. "He thinks it'd be a good idea for you to be a teacher at the academy. We were talking about it, and it's gonna take time before people aren't so uneasy around you, but….for the fresh faces?"

"That's…." Gin thought about it. He was never a teacher, hell he preferred doing things by himself. Most of the 3rd's guidance was through Kira, not him. And yet…. "Sounds like fun!"

"Oh please, if you think that's going to make me feel better…..hmph!" Rangiku turned back to her notes. "It's just better if your talent doesn't go to waste."

XXXXXX

"Can you believe that? All that, just for _me!_ I'm sorry, girls, I really am. Maybe I should just give up….achoo!"

"Bless you!" Yachiru handed her a tissue. It was a NSWA hang out, and Rangiku was venting to her companions.

"Thanks. So, thoughts, give me thoughts!"

"You shouldn't give up," Nanao chided. "You realize nobody else would be willing to do the task, and we're all still restructuring. You've already put in nearly two weeks of work so far."

"Captain Unohana?"

Retsu sipped her tea, pensive. "You have every right to be furious with him. But it sounds like you're feeling some guilt over _his_ actions?"

"I am! Everyone's gonna hate me if they find out I drove him to-"  
"No," she interjected, "Gin Ichimaru didn't do this solely for you. Hollowification assistance and stabbing people were not done with you in mind. At some point….he did get too into the role, as his words might suggest."

"Why are we listening to a single thing he says?" Soi scoffed. "I'm just waiting for the time to arrest him again."

Rangiku sighed. "That's just it, he hasn't acted up at all. What do I do?"

"You must see if he's willing to think of others," Nemu suggested. "It is important he makes amends to you, but he cannot grow as a person if he's trapped in a bubble…..apologies if my metaphor is clumsy."

"Hmm…." Rangiku tapped her lip. "I see…"

Meanwhile, Orihime had an idea.

* * *

**Day 11**

This day, Rangiku woke up a bundle of flowers on her nightstand. She saw a note taped to it and had to roll her eyes when she saw the name. "Gin!"

"Yo!" he stepped in.

"You're not gonna change things with _gifts."_

"Oh I know, I had a whole list of people to give them too! Of course…..some of them either threw it in the trash or spat at me, but….hey! Silver linin's."

"Well they ARE pretty…" Rangiku couldn't remember the last time someone gave her a flower. "Achoo! Ugh, right on the petals…"

"Maybe you should stay home today?"

"No," she snapped. "I have work today, and so do you." Her voice sounded a little hoarse, and there was no missing the red nose. "Ohh….I feel gross…"

"You're sick."

" _You're_ sick." She pushed him aside. "Come on!" She only got five more steps before she covered her mouth and rushed to the bathroom…..where Gin heard vomiting.

"Yep. There it is."

XXXXX

Toshiro shook his head. "You're sick, Matsumoto. Stay home, that's an order."

"Captainnnnnn!" Rangiku now under her covers, and she looked miserable. "I told you, I'm fine!"

"You are not fine, and if you get out of this bed, I'll just drag you to the 4th. Ichimaru, can you watch over her?"

"I don't want him to!"

Gin glanced at her for a second. "But Cap'n Hitsugaya, I can't slack off. People will think I'm lollygagging if I'm here with Ran."

"Are you saying you don't _want_ to help her get better?"

Rangiku blinked.

"….more than anything. But if I'm not here, she'll recover faster. So I called in a favor!"

Orihime rushed inside and saluted the icy captain. "Reporting for duty, sir! I can watch over Rangiku while Ichimaru-san gets his work done!" She gave a quick wink to Gin.

"Then who will watch _him_?"

XXXX

"This really wasn't necessary…."

Yachiru had handcuffed her hand to Gin's and was currently dragging him along while other Shinigami stared at the sight. Some were laughing. Some were heckling him.

"Smiles, you made Jiggles really upset."

"I'm sorry, Yachiru. But I had to tell the truth."

She looked back at him. "Thanks for sending those people flowers. Hime-chan is really smart, right?"

"It's so tough. I keep sayin' the wrong thing."

"You can't give up, Smiles. You're….you're her special one, even if you did some dumb things. If you want people to forgive you, you have to show you mean it."

"….." Gin hung his head.

* * *

**Day 12**

Gin woke up, only to find that Rangiku was still sick; she had a cold pack on her forehead while she slept in her own futon. Orihime was still there. "Oh! Good morning!"

"Hey, Hime…she doin' any better?"

"A little, but she still needs more time. Maybe you can get her some papayas!"

"That's….not her favorite fruit."

"Well she wants some," Orihime hinted, "and I think you should look."

"Uhh….okay." He sombered out, with a sleeping Yachiru still handcuffed to his hand. [Using the bathroom wasn't as difficult as he had expected]

"….he's gone."

Rangiku opened an eye. "Thanks."

"Rangiku-san, I have to come clean. The flowers….were my idea." Orihime sighed. "I couldn't help it. I just wanted to help you two out. Isn't there anything I could do?"

"Tell me this….would you forgive Ichigo…..if he was in Gin's shoes?"

"…"

"Hime…."

"Yes," she whispered. "I've seen too many horrible things. But….I've loved Ichigo for far less than time than you have with Gin, and yet….I can't stop thinking about him. His smile. His hair. The way he moves…"

"…..you had faith in him, didn't you? He helped you back in Hueco Mundo."

"Yeah, he did."

Rangiku coughed. "In that moment, did you forget about the bad stuff he did? And wonder if there was a chance he could turn a new leaf?"

"…..maybe."

"So why is this so hard?"

"You just don't want your heart to break again, Rangiku. You don't want to feel the same way you did when….he left."

"Should I really be pushing him away?"

"Do you truly love him?" Orihime watched her face. It contorted, and it was clear it was painful for Rangiku to say her next words.

"Yes."

"You seem upset."

"If I didn't love him, I wouldn't be feeling so awful right now," she said, then broke down into wretched sobs. Orihime comforted her.

* * *

**Day 15**

Amidst his busy work, Kira received a knock on his door. It was one of the new cadets, that handed him a paper bag. "Sir, this came for you."

"What?" He looked at the label.

_From Your Ex-Cap'n_

"Ah…" And inside, like the last two days, was a rice ball he had prepared for him. "He's getting better at the shape of it." He waited until the cadet left to take a bite. "Mm…."

"Ichimaru still giving you food?" asked Kukaku, who showed up at the door. "If I was you, I would throw it in the trash."

"Sorry, I'm not you." Kira swallowed. "I mean that in the most respectful way, of course."

"Sure, sure. Don't let me sway you."

"….I suppose you heard what Rangiku was talking about, huh?"

"Aw, Kira, if you want, I can always knock out his teeth. That'll stop the annoying smiles, at least."

"No, that's fine." The Vice-Captain put the rest of the onigiri back in the bag. "He's known her for longer than I served under him. It was only natural she had more priority in his mind."

"Don't sell yourself short," Kukaku grunted. "If anything, that makes it _worse."_

"Perhaps….but he was a Rukongai drifter. In my youth, I was spared from such a fate. I…can understand why anyone would cling to the friends they make there."

"Are you defending him now? Kira."

"No….I'm just trying to understand it all, Captain."

* * *

**Day 25**

The month had almost passed, but Gin never slacked off with his work. If anything, he had only gotten much more prompt with completing it. And he continued to not bother Rangiku with her own work.

Until one evening…

"Gin."

He stopped writing. "What's up?"

"Can you come here, for a second?"

Curious, he headed over to the bathroom. Rangiku was going to bathe, but she had slipped, resulting in her current face down position. Her prosthetic sat in the corner of the room.

"Can you help me?"

"You sure?"

"Am I sure that I want to lie here the rest of the night? Just help me up!" Rangiku extended her hand, and Gin took it. Her other hand held on close as she got her footing [pun not intended]. "T-Thanks."

"No problem. I'll uh….let you be."

Exasperated, she shot him a glare. "Can't you help me? I hope you know that means just washing my back, not anything funny."

"Hey, whatever you want," Gin said with his hands up.

XXXXX

Rangiku stared at the wall as Gin scrubbed her back. She was expecting him to move his hand lower, just to try something to get a reaction out of her, but he didn't. "…"

"How did you manage by yourself?"

"It's….not easy. I'm still getting used to it."

Gin looked to the metal leg. He was there when the Respira rotted it away, and if she didn't react in time and remove it, she wouldn't be in front of him right now.

"I….don't like to show it off."

"Well, no one can see it under your clothes."

Rangiku sighed. "I don't like _looking_ at it, either. It's ugly. It doesn't feel soft like the rest of my skin. I…I wish you weren't looking at it right now."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault…."

"No, about…..before."

She turned to face him. "I've been letting you stew on this for a while, haven't I?"  
"As long as you need to."  
"Just….just get my towel."

XXXXX

It was one of his favorite sights to see - Rangiku taking the time to brush her beautiful hair. Long and silky smooth, and it didn't need an ugly metallic limb to do it. Her eyes darted from the mirror to his face. "Don't you have to something to do?"

"I finished for the day, Ran. Cleaned up the dishes too."

"So….go watch the paint dry, then."

"But that's not pretty."

Rangiku huffed. "Whatever you're up to, I'm in no mood. Do you know how many people keep telling me to give up on this whole thing?"

"A lot. Do you know how many people tell me to drop dead?"

"….a lot." Her features relaxed somewhat. "Thanks for…helping me earlier."

"No prob. Well….if I'm bugging ya, I guess I can turn in for the night. Maybe I'll have that weird dream again, where Izuru was dressed as a sheep." He grinned and got up.

"Wait."

"Huh?"

Rangiku put down her brush. "Let's have a test. You can sleep with me, in the room."

"What exactly are we testin', here?"

"I….just want to see if….I can really put it all behind me. I can't just push you away forever, and we both know that."

So the two were eventually in the same futon, and both of their hearts were beating quicker than usual. Neither remembered the last time they were in the same bed, let alone sleeping in it.

"No funny stuff."

"I know," Gin said. "Do….you want…?" But she surprised him, by placing her head on his body, and pulled him close. "Um…"

"Just shut up."

Hours passed, and Gin didn't make a single move, terrified of pushing her away even more. Rangiku, on the other hand, got misty eyed as her body remembered the nights they shared. She sniffled.

"You're such an idiot, do you know that?" she muttered into his frame. "But I guess I'm the bigger idiot for letting myself be like this."

"Ran, I…"

"You don't have to leave!" she exclaimed. "Just…..please. Don't EVER go. Never again. P-Please." She felt his arms wrap around her. "By the way, I'm not drunk."

"I know."

"And I should be madder at you."

"I know."

She looked up, her eyes watering again. "But I just _….can't."_

* * *

**Day 30**

Head-Captain Ukitake looked over the reports with a raised eyebrow. "I see….yes, yes! Ichimaru, you've been doing a fantastic job!" He smiled in his usual Jushiro way. "And Matsumoto, you've been doing a good job monitoring him."

Rangiku bowed. "Thank you, sir."

"So what happens now, Head-Cap'n-san?"

"Well…." Jushiro set the reports down. "I'd love to make you free right now, but us Captains are going to discuss it. If all goes well, you should have that academy job fairly soon."

"Thanks. I owe ya."

"Please, you don't owe me anything," the usually jolly man said in surprise. "You've earned your keep."

Gin gestured to Rangiku.

"Ah. Well, I knew she'd be the best woman for the job. Good luck you two, and please….let me know if you need anythin-"  
"Let him stay with me!"

"H-Huh?"

Rangiku composed herself. "He'll need somewhere to stay once the probation is up, right? He can continue living with me, sir."

"But of course."  
As an extra thank you, he gave them both lollipops.

XXXXX

Outside Kira, Orihime, and Yachiru were waiting. "Hey guys! Sorry, Cap'n only gave us two."

"Everything….good?"

Gin smiled. "Yep. How are my rice balls doin', Izuru?"

"Well the spicing has really improved! In fact, some people keep asking for a taste, but ahaha….I don't give it to them."

"Smart, it's yer snack." He looked to the NSWA members. "You guys wanted to hang out with Ran?"

"Nah!" Yachiru smiled back. "You two should hang out instead. We've got to collect donations from Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan."

"And I should finish some forms," Kira added. "But, um…please, you're welcome to drink with me and some friends later."

"Sounds fun!"

Rangiku waved them off. "Well! I guess it's you and me again."

"Yeah, we'd better finish that form for Cap'n Hitsugaya." Gin patted her shoulder. "Lead the way."

"Gin."

"Yeah?"

She pulled him into a soft kiss, and he didn't resist at all. For a brief moment, the two were alone, basking in the feel of the other's lips, and the familiar spark came panging in their hearts.

"….Wow."

"Something to work towards, hmm?" She winked. "You've still got a long way to go."

"Yeah….Rangiku, I can't say it enough, but…..yer the most important thing in my life. That doesn't mean yer the only thing, but….I don't want to take ya for granted ever again."

Rangiku stared at him. "Kira told me you didn't care if the whole Soul Society hated you."

"Yeah…?"

"It doesn't have to be that way, you know. If you really try…..maybe you can be something more than the creepy captain. You _are_ gonna be teaching students you know!"

"Yeah. It's a new chapter for me."

"For _us,_ Gin Ichimaru. You'll take some time finding your way again, but….I'll be with you."

"…..thanks. That means a lot."

Rangiku took his hand, and the two walked down the steps, unsure what the future would bring them….but in the end, it would be a future they would share.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Well...here it is, the one-shot I had promised for the end of 2017 (lol). In the end I feel like it's missing something, but I am glad I wrote it, because I often feel Rangiku gets overlooked in the NSWA-verse. Balancing act and all that.
> 
> I'm not ruling out the idea of writing stuff for other couples. Anyways thanks for reading.


End file.
